


Chłopiec

by chupaChak



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob jest aktorem w Nowym Jorku. Po kilku latach niewidzenia przyjeżdża do niego mały Seth, żeby z nim zamieszkać. Ale Seth nie jest już dzieckiem i Jacob przeżywa ciężkie chwile, próbując to ignorować. AH/AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chłopiec

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17132) by LixiLovesWhitlock. 



> Tłumaczenie za ZGODĄ autora.
> 
> To jedno z moich pierwszych tłumaczeń i pomocna dłoń przy translacji podała mi cathyhope - dziękuję!

**Punkt widzenia Jacoba**  
  
— Hej, tato, co się stało? — Opadam na kanapę, zostawiając plecak na podłodze. Mocuję się ze ściągnięciem szalika i rękawiczek, podczas gdy słuchawka przymarza do mojego ucha. To przez ten cholerny mróz na zewnątrz! Czasami zastanawiam się, dlaczego po latach nienawidzenia życia w najbardziej deszczowym miejscu na tej planecie przyjechałem właśnie tutaj — do pieprzonego, najzimniejszego miejsca na Ziemi.  
Och, tak, aby zostać aktorem.  
— Hej, Jake! Jak się masz, synu? — ostry głos mojego ojca odpowiada mi z drugiego końca linii.  
— Cholernie marznę, tato! Tutaj jest niesamowicie zimno!  
— Taaa, wystarczająco, by zamrozić ci mózg, byś mógł odpowiadać ojcu w ten sposób? — pyta trochę surowo.  
Niech to szlag.  
— Przepraszam, tato — mamroczę przeprosiny, a on pomrukuje w akceptacji.  
— Jak ci się tam wiedzie?  
— Dobrze, tato. Zaczynamy w przyszłym miesiącu nowy sezon i wszyscy wariują, wliczając w to mnie — uśmiecham się — ale myślę, że będzie dobrze.  
— To świetnie.  
— A co tam w domu? Jak Sue i dzieciaki?  
— U nas wszystko w porządku, Jake, a dzieciaki, jak je nazywasz, zdały już na studia — chichocze.  
Dobra, czasami zapominam, że latorośle Sue nie są już dziećmi. Seth i Leah mają... po dziewiętnaście lat, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Są bliźniakami. Zamieszkali z nami kilka lat temu, gdy Billy i Sue się pobrali. Jednak trudno mi wyobrazić sobie ich jako dorosłych. Kiedy ich widziałem dwa lata temu, nadal wyglądali dla mnie jak dzieci.  
— Taak, cóż, pamiętasz Setha?  
Bardzo zabawne.  
— Oczywiście, że pamiętam Setha, tato! Za jakiego starszego brata mnie uważasz?  
Pozwoliłem swoim myślom podryfować w przeszłość, z echem śmiechu ojca w tle. Jak miałbym zapomnieć małego Setha? Pamiętam go podążającego za mną prawie wszędzie, gdy byłem nastolatkiem. Moi przyjaciele uważali to za irytujące, ale ja, w głębi serca, lubiłem to. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że ktoś zwracał na mnie uwagę, że ktoś mnie podziwiał… że byłem dla niego kimś specjalnym. Chciałem grać dobrego starszego brata i robiłem to, uważając na niego, chroniąc go i ucząc wszystkiego, co wtedy wiedziałem, co tylko zwiększyło jego silne uwielbienie dla mnie.  
Jednak to się skończyło kilka lat temu — przypomniałem sobie, marszcząc brwi. Zdecydowałem się przeprowadzić tutaj, do Nowego Jorku, podążając za swoimi marzeniami o zostaniu aktorem. Seth był taki smutny, gdy mu o tym powiedziałem. Pamiętam jego wielkie, piękne oczy spuchnięte od łez, pytające mnie, czy już go nie kocham, obiecujące mi zaprzestać ciągłego łażenia za mną, jeśli tylko z nim zostanę. Obiecałem mu, że pozostaniemy w stałym kontakcie telefonicznym i będziemy się ciągle odwiedzać. Ale pewnego dnia, po prostu nie miałem czasu na rozmowę ani ochoty słuchać paplania o dramatach w średniej szkole. Aż w końcu nie znalazłem wolnej chwili na odwiedzenie go. Starałem się jeździć do domu w każde Boże Narodzenie, jednak ostatniego roku dzieciaki wyjechały do swojej babci i nie widziałem się z nimi. To wtedy odbyła się nasza ostania rozmowa telefoniczna.  
— Cóż, nie zapytasz, do jakiej szkoły się wybiera?  
Z cichym westchnieniem wracam do rozmowy.  
— Gdzie?  
— Zdał na Uniwersytet w Nowym Jorku, możesz uwierzyć? Studiuje sztukę. Chce zostać fotografem — mówi z dumą, a ja nie mogę się powstrzymać od uśmiechu, wyobrażając sobie tę dumę wyzierającą z jego oczu, mówiącą, że uważa go za swojego najmłodszego syna.  
— To wspaniale, tato! Pewnie skakał wokół domu.  
Pamiętam, że Seth zachowywał się jak tornado, gdy był czymś podekscytowany.  
— A jakże — śmieje się — i to bardzo, więc...  
— Więc zamierza tutaj przyjechać — myślę na głos.  
— Tak. Właściwie dlatego dzwonię, by o tym z tobą porozmawiać. Znasz naszą obecną sytuację, Jake, w dodatku bliźniaki nie dostają zbyt wiele pieniędzy z funduszu emerytalnego swojego ojca. Tak więc chciałem cię zapytać, czy mógłby przyjechać do ciebie i zamieszkać z tobą, zamiast iść do akademika. Mielibyśmy jedno zmartwienie z głowy i Sue czułaby się znacznie lepiej, gdybyś się nim zajął.  
Seth mieszkający ze mną? Mieszkam sam od trzech lat, ale nie sądzę, żeby to był problem spróbować znów mieć współlokatora. Właściwie, to naprawdę tęsknię za towarzystwem. Pomijając sporadyczne przypadki, gdy przyprowadzam faceta na noc, zawsze jestem sam. Zresztą, i tak większość czasu spędzam w teatrze.  
— Ekhem, więc, co myślisz? — naciska.  
— Oczywiście, pewnie, nie ma sprawy. A co on na to?  
Ojciec chichocze.  
— Cóż, chciałem najpierw zapytać ciebie, mogłeś się nie zgodzić, a o chłopaka się nie martwię. Bóg mi świadkiem, że on bez przerwy o tobie mówi!  
— Och — mruczę cicho, zaskoczony. Gdzieś w mojej klatce piersiowej ściska mnie lekko na myśl, że on ciągle mnie wspomina. Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy straciłem to ciepłe uczucie. — Dobra, w takim razie zajmę się wszystkim i niech przyjedzie za kilka tygodni, w porządku?  
— Naturalnie...  
Puszczam mimo uszu resztę wypowiedzi, pogrążając się w myślach i wspomnieniach. Nie jestem pewien, jak się z tym wszystkim czuć. Jestem pełen obaw, zdenerwowany i dostaję zawrotu głowy, myśląc o nim tutaj, mieszkającym ponownie za mną. Czy będzie wściekły na mnie za porzucenie go?  


  
I oto jestem. Dwa tygodnie po otrzymaniu wiadomości o moim nowym współlokatorze czekam na niego na lotnisku. Naprawdę nie jestem tym zdenerwowany. To znaczy, on nie może być na mnie aż tak wściekły, jeśli zdecydował się przyjechać i zamieszkać ze mną, prawda?  
W każdym razie, jak długo, do diabła, można wychodzić z samolotu po jego wylądowaniu? Po tym jak któryś raz z rzędu okrążam terminal, nareszcie pojawiają się pasażerowie. Przepycham się do pierwszego rzędu, by wyłowić Setha z tłumu, ale nie jestem pewien, czy go rozpoznam po wymownych wskazówkach mojego taty. Oznajmił mi, że sporo urósł ostatniego lata i że "po prostu nie wygląda już jak chłopiec", cokolwiek to znaczy.  
Marszczę brwi, gdy go nie spostrzegam i decyduję się wrócić do ekranów, by sprawdzić, czy to był jego samolot, czy się przypadkiem pomyliłem. Obracam się gwałtownie w prawo i wpadam na masywną postać przede mną. Przez chwilę mrugam ze zdziwienia, zastanawiając się, dlaczego, do cholery, ten osobnik nie schodzi mi z drogi. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się do mnie olśniewająco, sprawiając, że kąciki moich ust mimowolnie unoszą się w górę. W tym uśmiechu jest coś, co sprawia, że patrzę na niego ponownie i sapię, szeroko otwierając oczy, gdy w końcu go rozpoznaję.  
— Seth?  
O. Mój. Boże.  
Gdzie, do cholery, podział się mój mały braciszek? Naprawdę nie mogę się powstrzymać przed gapieniem na niego. Jest teraz taki wysoki — czołem sięga prawie mojego nosa. Ma szczupłe, ale silne ciało, i z tego, co widzę — wspaniale proporcjonalne we wszystkich właściwych miejscach. Ma gładką skórę w głębokim odcieniu brązu, tylko o ton jaśniejszą niż moja, bo odziedziczył ją po swoim dziadku rasy kaukaskiej. Ja pierdolę, jest taki przystojny! Dorosły, ale wciąż mający tę aurę niewinności wokół siebie, co tylko zwiększa jego atrakcyjność w moich oczach.  
Ubrał ciasne, czarne dżinsy i założył ciemnozielony sweter na białą koszulę. Jego ciemne włosy są rozczochrane, krótsze niż kiedyś, sięgają brody, opadając na oczy i okalając jego idealną, kwadratową twarz, tak różną od tej, którą pamiętam. Ale to, co naprawdę przyciąga mnie do niego, to jego duże, piękne, szare oczy w kształcie migdałów, okolone podkręconymi lekko rzęsami; zdaję sobie sprawę, że to jedyna cecha pozostała z dziecka, jakie znałem. Nadal mogę w nim dostrzec trochę dawnego Setha — małego, wolnego, pięknego i zdumionego otaczającym go światem.  
Uśmiecham się i marszczę brwi, gdy jego olśniewający dotąd uśmiech zostaje szybko zastąpiony powściągliwym. Przeczyszcza gardło i w jednej chwili chłopak, którego rozpoznałem wcześniej, znika, zastąpiony przez zupełnie obcego człowieka z obojętnym, zdystansowanym spojrzeniem.  
— Hej, Jacob.  
Uśmiecha się lekko, kiwając do mnie głową, a ja rozpaczliwie chcę odzyskać swojego dawnego Setha z olśniewającym uśmiechem i zdumiewająco szczerymi oczami. Nawet nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo za nim tęskniłem, aż do teraz. Chcę go przytulić, by zbliżyć się do niego i móc wdychać jego zapach, ale teraz, czuję jakbym w ogóle nic nie wiedział o tym człowieku przed sobą, więc zaciskam dłonie w pięści i pozostaję na swoim miejscu.  
— Cześć, Seth, dobrze cię znów widzieć — mówię więcej niż trochę przygnębiony, odwracając się do niego plecami i próbując dojść powodu jego nagłej zmiany, a przede wszystkim, dlaczego to tak cholernie mocno boli.  


  
Spędziliśmy miesiąc, lub coś blisko tego, przechodząc przez jego dziwne wahania nastrojów, chrzaniące tym samym mój własny. Czasami był jednym wielkim uśmiechem, wyluzowany i figlarny, a w następnej chwili patrzył na mnie wilkiem, zamykał się w sobie i wychodził z mieszkania. Nie wiedziałem, co o tym myśleć. To stawało się naprawdę męczące. To znaczy, mam dość zmian nastrojów będąc na scenie teatru i byciem pieprzonym aktorem. Naprawdę, nie potrzebuję więcej dramatu w swoim życiu, ale po prostu było w nim coś, co nie pozwalało mi zostawić tego w spokoju.  
Musiałem zrozumieć powód, aby znaleźć rozwiązanie. Przede wszystkim, pragnąłem z powrotem mojego Setha. Coraz więcej czasu o nim rozmyślałem i byłem tym cholernie zaintrygowany. Kiedy zacząłem myśleć o nim „mój Seth”? Jakby był dwoma różnymi osobami w jednym wspaniałym ciele. Oczywiście, zaczęło mnie to martwić. Niepokoiło mnie, że myślę o nim pod tym kątem. Ale przecież tak naprawdę nie był moim prawdziwym bratem. Spotkałem go zaledwie siedem lat temu, a dwa lata później opuściłem dom. Nigdy nie uważałem go za rodzonego brata, ale mimo to, czułem się nieswojo w tej całej sytuacji. Mój ojciec i Sue zaufali mi, powierzając jej syna mojej opiece. Nie wysłali go tutaj dla moich perwersyjnych uciech.  
Ale nic nie mogłem temu zaradzić! Był taki piękny w moich oczach. Kiedy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy na lotnisku, poczułem się jakbym dostał cios w żołądek. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że tak bardzo się zmienił. Wpasował się idealnie w mój typ, uwydatniony jeszcze przez fakt, że nie był już chłopcem, ale w pełni mężczyzną.  
Oprócz tego, miał równie piękne wnętrze.  
Gdy pozwolił mi zobaczyć tego prawdziwego Setha, byłem nim zahipnotyzowany.  
Nie mogłem się nadziwić, jak ktoś mógł zatrzymać całą niewinność i wolne serce dziecka, a tym samym zdobyć nikczemność i dowcip dojrzałego człowieka. Świetnie się bawiliśmy, rechocząc jak dwoje dzieci nie przejmujące się światem, poszturchując się żartobliwie, jedząc pizzę i rozmawiając o czasach, kiedy mieszkaliśmy razem w rezerwacie... Do czasu, gdy przypominał sobie swoją zimną fasadę i nagle wybiegał z pokoju, albo wygłaszał jakiś gorzki komentarz i włączał telewizor.  
To właśnie jeden z tych gorzkich komentarzy, uświadomił mi powód jego wahań nastroju.  
„Tak, do czasu, gdy ludzie łamią obietnicę i porzucają cię”, powiedział pewnego dnia, po naszej rozmowie o dziecięcej naiwności. Zbiło mnie to kompletnie z tropu i zdławiło śmiech w gardle. Zostawiłem go na tyle miesięcy samego, po tym jak złamałem swoją obietnicę dzwonienia i odwiedzin, i nigdy nawet nie przejmowałem się, żeby jej dotrzymać... To właśnie to odebrało mi mojego Setha, zostawiając tego zimnego, humorzastego drania.  
To było takie łatwe do zrozumienia, a tyle natrudziłem się w odczytywaniu sygnałów, które mi dawał. Nie mogłem pojąć, jak to mogło mieć dla niego tak duże znaczenie. Byliśmy dziećmi. Wprawdzie technicznie byłem dorosły, ale tylko ledwo co. Myślałem, że będzie miał przyjaciół, którzy go zajmą i wypełnią mu czas. Dla mnie było to tak dawno temu... lecz wygląda na to, że dla niego znaczyło znacznie więcej.  
Porzuciłem go, złamałem obietnicę, zostawiłem...  
Aż w końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym stanąłem z nim twarzą w twarz.  
— Byłem tylko dzieckiem, Seth, ledwie dorosłą osobą. Nie miałem pojęcia, że ma to dla ciebie tak duże znaczenie, przysięgam — wyjaśniłem po ostatnim komentarzu chłopaka, ujawniającym jego wewnętrzne przeżycia. W końcu wstałem i chwyciłem go za łokieć w rozpaczliwej próbie zatrzymania i powstrzymania przed ucieczką ode mnie po raz ostatni. — Przepraszam, jeśli cię zraniłem, Seth. Proszę — mówiłem łagodnie.  
Spojrzał mi w oczy tak, jak nikt nie patrzył wcześniej. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że zagląda w moją duszę, pieprzony mistrz dramatyzmu, ale nie mogłem odczytać znaczenia tego spojrzenia. Odwzajemniłem je, zahipnotyzowany jego egzotycznymi, naprawdę pięknymi oczami, próbując go przekonać o swojej szczerości. Pragnąłem, by wrócił do mnie, otworzył się przede mną i ponownie pozwolił poznać całego siebie, bym mógł odkryć absolutnie każdą jego piękną część i by dał mi szansę pokazać, jaki jestem teraz.  
Ale potem, ponieważ jestem idiotą, pozwoliłem żeby to przeklęte słowo wślizgnęło się mi na język i sturlało z niego bez mojej wiedzy. Byłem zbyt rozproszony jego oczami, idealnie potarganymi włosami i mrowieniem w koniuszkach palców dotykających kwadratowej, silnej szczęki. Nie mam pieprzonego pojęcia, jak mogło mi przyjść do głowy, jak przebyło drogę do mojego języka i wydostało się z ust, póki moje własne uszy nie wyłowiły go w moim głosie.  
Przyjaciele.  
Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, je powiedziałem?  
Zobaczyłem w nim zmianę, ale nie zrozumiałem jej. Wiem tylko, że coś się zmieniło i że nie wrócił całkowicie. To trwało jedynie chwilę, szybko zamaskowane przez przebiegłość mojego Setha, jednak zanotowałem to. W następnej sekundzie cały się rozjaśnił, roziskrzyły mu się oczy i roześmiał się, a ja byłem zbyt podekscytowany witaniem go z powrotem, by myśleć o tym, co zobaczyłem wcześniej.  


  
Zbudowaliśmy piękną przyjaźń i bardzo ją ceniłem, chociaż zawsze pragnąłem czegoś więcej, tęskniłem za czymś więcej, ale byłem zbyt pochłonięty jego egzotyką, by prosić o więcej. Zadowoliłem się tym, co miałem.  
Seth stał się najpiękniejszą, najbardziej oryginalną i wesołą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Był zabawny, bystry, dowcipny, pomysłowy, wrażliwy, silny… — ta lista mogła ciągnąć się w nieskończoność. Był tak pełen sprzeczności, że stało się dla mnie koniecznością poznać go i odkryć całego. Wzrosła także potrzeba zgłębienia tej bardziej intymnej, kochającej, seksualnej strony.  
Starałem się trzymać to wszystko w ryzach, po prostu dając mu poznać i docenić przyjacielską część mnie. I to było w porządku, ale nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że czuję, iż wciąż czegoś między nami brakuje. To tak jakby istniała pomiędzy nami jakaś szklana ściana, która pozwala nam cieszyć się z bycia razem, ale nadal nas dzieli. Nie mogłem dotrzeć do niego całkowicie.  
Cieszyłem się, tak czy owak, po prostu zadowalając się posiadaniem jego przyjaźni i dowiadywaniem o nim codziennie czegoś więcej. Tak było do czasu, gdy zaczął się umawiać na randki.  
Gdy pierwszy raz przyprowadził kogoś do domu, chciałem coś zniszczyć.  


To był mężczyzna. Nigdy wcześniej nawet nie rozważałem jego ewentualnych preferencji seksualnych. Nigdy mi nie powiedział, a ja nigdy nie zapytałem, proste. Lecz kiedy pierwszy raz zaprosił jednego ze swoich przyjaciół do domu, byłem zbyt wstrząśnięty i zwyczajnie cholernie wkurzony, by cokolwiek rozważać.   
Zachowywał się jakby nie rozumiał mojej opryskliwości i ciężkiego nastroju spowodowanego jego randkami, a ja byłem zbyt przestraszony perspektywą stracenia tego, co już osiągnąłem, by o tym porozmawiać. Nie żeby było ich wielu, ale wyraźnie pamiętam przynajmniej trzech facetów przychodzących z nim do domu podczas naszego pierwszego roku razem. Nigdy nie zostałem w mieszkaniu, by zobaczyć, czy posuną się dalej. Bogu dzięki za moją dobrą przyjaciółkę Rose i jej wygodną kanapę. Aczkolwiek zawsze wyglądał na wkurzonego, kiedy wracałem późnym wieczorem następnego dnia, po spędzeniu go w teatrze, mając na sobie to samo ubranie co dzień wcześniej, ale będąc świeżo po prysznicu.  
To był dziwny rok, pełen wzlotów i upadków, ale przynajmniej pełen Setha. 

  
W końcu wróciliśmy do Nowego Jorku po spędzeniu Gwiazdki w domu, z rodziną. Zdecydowaliśmy się wrócić, ponieważ Edward, mój dyrektor, jest zbyt wielkim pracoholikiem, by dać ekipie wolną cała przerwę świąteczną, a Seth, dlatego że... nie wiem. Chyba miał dużo prac domowych, czy coś takiego.  
Tak więc byliśmy sami, spędzając Sylwestra tylko we dwóch, a ja byłem z tego naprawdę bardzo zadowolony, bo... miałem przy sobie mojego Setha.  
Świetnie się z nim bawiłem — zagraliśmy w „Guitar Hero”, prezent dla nas obu od taty i Sue. Po trzech lub czterech piwach na głowę, mając już niezły humorek, pląsaliśmy radosne tańce za każdym razem, gdy wygrywaliśmy w grze i tym podobne głupie rzeczy. Wszystkie beztroskie, wszystkie radosne, wszystkie głupie... i kochałem każdą ich minutę.  
  
W końcu poszukaliśmy jakiegoś kanału, by złapać imprezę noworoczną i czekaliśmy aż rozpocznie się odliczanie.  
— Cóż, mam nadzieję, że to był dla ciebie dobry rok, Jacob — Seth stwierdził nagle poważnie, podnosząc butelkę z piwem. — Bardzo się cieszę, że zamieszkałem z tobą, zdrówko!  
Usłyszałem brzęk szkła przy naszym toaście i pociągnąłem duży łyk alkoholu. Nie wiedziałem jak zareagować na jego komentarz. Zgaduję, że był dosyć niewinny. Może to było tylko zadowolone, mile połaskotane moje wewnętrzne „ja”, ale wziąłem sobie jego słowa do serca. Nabierając trochę mojej niestabilnej odwagi, spojrzałem na niego długo i intensywnie, i odparłem z determinacją:  
— To był dla mnie wspaniały rok, Seth. Uwielbiam z tobą mieszkać — zakończyłem miękko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i wyciągając rękę, by odsunąć opadający kosmyk jego włosów i założyć mu go za ucho. Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie, widząc jego rozszerzające się oczy i nagły rumieniec, i pozwoliłem swoim palcom zakreślić linię na miękkiej skórze jego policzka i zjechać im w dół na jego szczękę, a potem odchyliłem się i wróciłem na swoje miejsce. Słyszałem, jak Seth bierze głęboki wdech, kiedy się od niego odsunąłem, by wziąć kolejny łyk piwa.  
Siedzieliśmy na podłodze u podnóża kanapy, opierając się o nią plecami. Stojący zazwyczaj na środku stolik, posunęliśmy niedbale pod ścianę, by mieć miejsce na wyciągnięcie nóg i położenie koło siebie naszego zróżnicowanego noworocznego bufetu: prażoną kukurydzę, chińczyka, piwo, jakieś pikantne skrzydełka oraz na piloty i nasze gitary, leżące obok nas.  
Oglądałem telewizję, póki nie zaczęło się odliczanie.  
dziesięć…  
dziewięć…  
osiem…  
Spoglądam na Setha, który nadal wpatrywał się we mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi, dużymi oczami i pysznym rumieńcem na miedzianej skórze.  
siedem…  
sześć…  
Pochylam się do niego, przyciągnięty jego nagle zamglonymi oczyma i pełnymi, łagodnie rozchylonymi ustami — nie nie wydaje mi się, bym mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać.  
pięć…  
cztery…  
trzy…  
Przymknął oczy tylko na chwilkę.  
dwa…  
jeden…  
Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!!!  
Ledwie słyszałem w tle szum telewizora. Wszystko, co widziałem, wszystko, co czułem, wszystko, co mogłem zrozumieć, było Sethem. Seth i jego idealne, pełne usta; Seth i jego czyste, piękne, szare oczy; Seth i jego jedwabiste włosy; Seth i jego zarumieniona, miedziana skóra…  
— Seth...  
— Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Jake — wyszeptał, zanim przycisnął swoje usta do moich i zabrał mi oddech.  
Był tak soczysty, jak się wydawał.  
Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mnie pocałował. Spędziłem cały rok, krążąc wokół niego, obserwując go przygotowującego się do randek, przyprowadzającego do mieszkania jakichś facetów, złoszczącego się na mnie bez powodu, i w końcu dotarliśmy do domu. Jego usta były tak cholernie doskonałe!  
Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu rzeczywiście czułem prąd wędrujący wzdłuż mojego ciała i pozostawiający uczucie mrowienia na mojej skórze. Każde miejsce, którego dotknął natychmiast się rozpalało, nie mogłem się oderwać od jego ust. Ssałem je na przemian delikatnie i namiętnie, trzymałem go za szyję, naciskając, by przyciągnąć do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Przesuwałem językiem wzdłuż jego warg, tak bardzo potrzebując czuć jego smak.  
Zadrżałem z jękiem, który połknąłem, gdy jego wargi w końcu rozdzieliły się, wpuszczając mnie, pozwalając mi czuć smak jego pysznych ust — piwa i pikantnego, piżmowego Setha. Nie mogłem uwierzyć jak bardzo był męski. W porównaniu ze mną, to prawie dziecko, a ja jęczałem, czując jego smak i piżmowy zapach, w końcu przyznając się sobie do moich prawdziwych uczuć do niego.  
Nie był moim bratem, nie był dzieckiem. Miałem pełne prawo być z Sethem, o czym fantazjowałem przez cały zeszły rok i, Boże, jak bardzo tego chciałem! Objąłem go ramieniem w pasie i wciągnąłem na swoje kolana, aż siadł na mnie okrakiem. Obaj jęknęliśmy w odpowiedzi na przemożne uczucie bycia w końcu tak blisko, tak cholernie, upojnie, podniecająco blisko. Jego wargi zostawiły moje i zanim mogłem zajęczeć w proteście i wprawić się w zakłopotanie, poczułem, jak wycałowuje otwartymi ustami mokry, gorący szlak na mojej szczęce i szyi.  
— Boże, tak bardzo cie pragnę — wyszeptał między pocałunkami i nie mogłem zrobić nic innego tylko zacieśnić uścisk wokół niego i wygiąć plecy w łuk, by delikatnie pocierać ze sobą nasze pachwiny, wydobywając z Setha wspaniałe dźwięki tuż obok mego ucha.  
— Jak długo? — szepnąłem, ściągając mu koszulkę przez głowę, by odkryć najpyszniejszy, miedziany tułów jaki mogłem sobie wyobrazić. I natychmiast zanurzyłem się w jego skórze, szczypiąc, ssąc, liżąc, gryząc każdy centymetr jaki mogłem dosięgnąć. Mój penis podrywał się z każdym dźwiękiem wydawanym przez Setha i nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed szeptaniem jego imienia wciąż i wciąż. — Seth, Seth, Seth…  
— Przez lata, ty ślepy głupcze — wyszeptał, a ja zachichotałem, ponieważ BYŁEM naprawdę ślepy, by nie dostrzec tego wcześniej.  
— Nie... Ja nigdy... Cholera! — Nie mogłem stworzyć spójnego zdania przez jego wspaniałe, ostre zęby na moim płatku ucha, które ciągnęły i lizały, sprawiając, że moja temperatura niebezpiecznie rosła.  
— Wiem — zaśmiał się. — Nigdy nie byłeś zbyt mądry. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo cię od razu polubiłem.  
Z żartobliwym warknięciem na jego dziecinne wygłupy, przyparłem go do ziemi, zyskując cudowny okrzyk. Roześmiał się, gdy uwięziłem go pod sobą, zawisając nad nim moim większym ciałem, a ja poczułem najwspanialszy dreszczyk emocji, mając swoją ofiarę w pułapce. Pochyliłem się jeszcze raz, nie mogąc trzymać się na dystans i pocałowałem go po raz kolejny — namiętnie, niemal potrzebująco, a on odpowiedział tym samym, łapiąc mnie z powrotem w swoje sidła, otaczając mnie ramionami i nogami, i wślizgując swoje miękkie, duże ręce pod moją koszulkę.  
— Zdejmij — wysapał, a ja odsunąłem się z żalem, bo tylko tak mogłem usunąć przeszkodę przed ponownym pochyleniem się. Jęknąłem, czując jego gorące, twarde, nagie ciało przy moim. To było prawie zbyt wiele i nie wystarczająco dość w tym samym czasie; zbyt gorący, zbyt potrzebujący. Naparłem na niego jeszcze raz i uczucie jego twardego penisa na moim było tak cholernie doskonałe, że musiałem zacisnąć mocno powieki, a z mojego gardła wyrwał się głośny krzyk. Pociągnął moje biodra z powrotem w dół, przytrzymując mnie dłońmi nad pośladkami i nie mogłem już tego wytrzymać, potrzebowałem o wiele więcej.  
Odsunąłem się jeszcze raz i zacząłem szarpać się z jego rozporkiem, zanim głośny dźwięk z telewizora odwrócił mój uwagę i zauważyłem z kolei, gdzie byliśmy. Rozejrzałem się. Leżeliśmy pośrodku mojego paskudnego pokoju dziennego, otoczeni resztkami chińskiego jedzenia i pustymi butelkami piwa, a ja właśnie zamierzałem pieprzyć po raz pierwszy mojego małego Setha na szorstkim dywanie. Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
— Co? — spojrzał na mnie zmieszany. — Nie chcesz...  
Zanim mógł zacząć wyciągać fałszywe wnioski, chwyciłem go za rękę i pomogłem mu wstać.  
— Chce cię, Seth — wyszeptałem ponownie w jego usta. — Naprawdę chcę, skarbie, ale nie tutaj — powiedziałem miękko.  
To zdawało się oderwać Setha z naszego silnego otumanienia i również się rozejrzał, zanim uśmiechnął się łagodnie — jego oczy promieniały czymś innym niż wcześniej, czymś czego nie mogłem całkowicie umiejscowić, ale z pewnością mi się to podobało. Bardzo. Kiwnął głową, więc chwyciłem go za rękę i zaprowadziłem do mojej sypialni, oddychając głęboko, niewytłumaczalnie, całkowicie szczęśliwy.  
Jak tylko zamknąłem drzwi i się odwróciłem, zasadniczo zostałem zaatakowany przez ognistą kulę. W ułamku sekundy był wszędzie na mnie; jego ramiona wokół mojej szyi, jego nogi mocno zawinięte na mojej talii i jego gorące pocałunki na całej mojej twarzy, wargach, szczęce i szyi. Nie mogłem powstrzymać śmiechu. Nie kpiącego, ale prawdziwego, wolnego śmiechu, jakim nie śmiałem się już kawał czasu.  
— Boże, jak bardzo chciałem mieć cię takiego — mruknąłem w jego szyję, ruszając po omacku do łóżka. — Tak bardzo cię pragnę, Seth, tak bardzo.  
— Wiem, Jake. Tak długo na ciebie czekałem.  
Ostrożnie położyłem go na łóżku, i tym razem, nie tracąc czasu na rozsuwanie rozporka, pozbyłem się jego smakowicie opinających go dżinsów — zdecydowanie wolałem jego nagą skórę opiętą na twardych, doskonale wyrzeźbionych mięśniach. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego oczu. Widok był cholernie doskonały. To był on, mężczyzna, o którym fantazjowałem przez cały pieprzony rok, nagi, bezwstydnie rozciągnięty na moim łóżku. To był tak wspaniały widok, że musiałem zakodować go w pamięci.  
— Jake? — zapytał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem po tym, jak zbyt długo patrzyłem na niego, zgadywałem. — Jestem tak piękny jak sobie wyobrażałeś? — zapytał zadowolony z siebie, przesuwając dłońmi po brzuchu, biodrach i bokach ud, omijając najsmaczniejszy kawałek ciała, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Po zjedzeniu go całego moimi głodnymi oczami, podążającymi za każdym ruchem jego dłoni po jego cudownym ciele, zdecydował się na pokaz dla mnie i, Boże, co to był za pieprzony pokaz.  
Powolnymi rucham dotykał swojego twardego, dumnego penisa — jedynie palcami — przy akompaniamencie jęków i gwałtownych wdechów, które może były prawdziwe, gdyby był tak cholernie twardy, jak ja byłem… jednak mogły być rzeczywiste, z powodu tego, co widziałem.  
Ujął swojego penisa w dłoń i przesunął nią po nim kilka razy, powoli, wspaniale, do czasu gdy mogłem zobaczyć perłową kroplę spermy sączącą się z jego członka. Z pewnością się śliniłem. Jednak nie dałem rady wytrzymać tego zbyt długo i z pożądliwym warknięciem, odtrąciłem jego dłoń, rozśmieszając go na krótką chwilę, zanim zachłysnął się, poczuwszy mój język wytyczający sobie szlak przez całą długość jego pysznego, twardego penisa. To było tak cholernie gorące. Zacząłem go ssać, najpierw główkę, potem cały trzon aż do samej nasady. Byłem naprawdę całkiem dobry w obciąganiu, więc nie miałem żadnych kłopotów z połykaniem go w całości, i myślę, że naprawdę mu się podobało, sądząc po dźwiękach, które wydawał. Jednak po paru posunięciach mojej głowy, pociągnął mnie za włosy w górę, sprawiając, że jęknąłem i uwolniłem jego nabrzmiałego, pysznego członka ze swoich ust.  
— Prze-przestań, Jake... chcę, chcę ciebie — powiedział między sapnięciami, próbując zapanować trochę nad sobą.  
Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, nurkując w dół, by tylko jeden, ostatni raz pocałować czule jego penisa, przed wytaczaniem sobie powrotnej drogi w górę pocałunkami i szczypaniem pysznej skóry jego brzucha i klatki piersiowej.  
Z trudem zdjąłem swoje dżinsy, ponieważ Seth nie miał żadnego zamiaru mnie uwolnić, a ja naprawdę nie miałem ochoty się od niego odrywać. Ale moment, kiedy nasze penisy się dotknęły, wolne od jakiejkolwiek bariery materiału, to było pieprzone niebo. Jęknąłem głośno w usta Setha, czując, jak drży pode mną. Pchnąłem biodrami kilka razy, przyprawiając nas obu o ciągłe jęki przyjemności.  
Wiedziałem, że jeśli nie znajdę się w nim w ciągu następnych kilku minut, to na pewno nagle spłonę albo dojdę bez oczywistego powodu, a naprawdę nie musiałem mieć żadnego z nich. Więc sięgnąłem do szuflady szafki nocnej i wyciągnąłem kilka prezerwatyw i jakiś lubrykant.  
Wylałem trochę przejrzystego płynu na swoją rękę i rzuciłem Sethowi pytające spojrzenie, gdy wydawał się spiąć nieznacznie. Po kilku chwilach w końcu kiwnął głową z łagodnym uśmiechem i uśmiechnąłem się z ulgą, że nie spieprzyłem wszystkiego. Był dla mnie zbyt cenny, by zniszczyć te rzeczy z nim.  
— Tylko... — Chwycił mnie za nadgarstek, zanim mogłem go dotknąć moimi śliskimi palcami. Spojrzałem mu w oczy, ale nie znalazłem w nich żadnych obaw czy wątpliwości. — ...tylko powoli, dobrze? — wyszeptał, a ja ująłem jego dłoń i przyciągnąłem go do łagodnego pocałunku, zanim kiwnąłem głową i puściłem go. Wróciłem do głównego zadania. Okrążyłem jego wejście kilka razy, póki nie zaczął się wić i w końcu wsunąłem w niego palec, powoli, łagodnie, zmieniając jego jęk dyskomfortu w jęk przyjemności, zasysając ponownie jego penisa w usta. Kilka minut później, wsunąłem w niego kolejny palec, a potem następny, nie przerywając pracy moich ust, do czasu aż miałem go jęczącego, wijącego się spazmatycznie i mamroczącego jakieś nonsensy.  
Był taki widowiskowy. Uwielbiałem każdą minutę tego przedstawienia, patrząc z fascynacją na jego przyjemność i zmiany w rysach twarzy.  
— Proszę, Jake, proszę — wymamrotał i wiedziałem, że w końcu nadszedł czas. Kolejny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż mojego ciała i wszystkie moje zmysły zanuciły w oczekiwaniu. Rozłożył nogi, gdy podsunąłem się w górę, by go pocałować i umościłem się miedzy nimi, zakładając wcześniej prezerwatywę i nalewając na nią sporą ilość lubrykantu.  
Chciałem, żeby to było dla mojego Setha przyjemne. Chciałem, żeby zapamiętał każdą minutę tej nocy jako najlepszą noc, jaką kiedykolwiek miał. Trzymając śliską dłonią swojego penisa, umieściłem czubek na jego wejściu i z miękkim pocałunkiem na jego wargach, zacząłem się w niego wsuwać, zachłystując się na nagłe ciepło i otaczającą mnie ciasnotę.  
Cholera.  
— Rozluźnij się, kochanie, szzzz — Próbowałem uspokoić jego ciężki oddech i oczywisty dyskomfort widoczny w rysach jego twarzy. Zatrzymałem się na chwilę, zanim pchnąłem znów nieco głębiej, tym razem nie przestając, póki nie byłem w nim cały. Kompletnie zanurzony w cieple mojego Setha.  
Trwaliśmy tak jeszcze kilka minut, ciężko dysząc i nakłaniając nasze zmysły, by się odprężyły, ale z całkiem różnych powodów. Byłem przytłoczony fizycznymi doznaniami dostarczanymi przez mojego kochanka: jego ciasnotą, jego ciepłem, jego pysznymi zachwycającymi uściskami, jego gorącym oddechem na mojej zaczerwienionej skórze. Całowałem go, wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogłem dosięgnąć, mrucząc łagodne, pocieszające słowa w jego skórę, mówiąc mu, jak bardzo go pragnąłem i jak cholernie dobry był dla mnie.  
Po kilku chwilach poczułem jak się rozluźnia i na próbę wycofałem się trochę i pchnąłem. Tym razem obaj jęknęliśmy z przyjemności.  
Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, że coś może być tak dobre!  
Uprawiałem satysfakcjonujący seks w przeszłości, to oczywiste. Byłem kawalerem, mieszkającym samotnie w Nowym Jorku. Zawsze było świetnie, ale tym razem było inaczej. To nie był przypadkowy romans. To nie był jakiś przypadkowy facet, którego poderwałem w klubie, bez jakiegokolwiek zaangażowania.  
To był Seth..  
Seth, piękny chłopiec, który wszędzie za mną chodził; Seth, najbardziej troskliwa, piękna i radosna osoba, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem; Seth, mój najlepszy przyjaciel. To zmieniało wszystko. Mogłem poczuć to połączenie, coś, co uczyniło to doświadczenie tak przytłaczającym, że nie mogłem kontrolować swoich gwałtownych wdechów ani krzyków, ani rozpaczliwych pocałunków i pieszczot. Chciałem posiąść go całkowicie, ponieważ był stworzony dla mnie, był mój.  
Mój Seth.  
— Twój, tak... twój — usłyszałem jego jęk, i zastanawiałem się czy powiedziałem to głośno. Jednak to było dobre, ponieważ ucisk w mojej klatce piersiowej zmniejszył się znacznie na jego cudowne słowa. Był mój.  
Ująłem jego twardego penisa w dłoń, sprawiając, że wygiął się w łuk z przyjemności i wzmogłem tempo, wbijając się głębiej i mocniej z każdym ruchem moich bioder. To było zbyt wiele.  
Poczułem, jak zacieśnił ucisk wokół mnie i jego penis szarpnął się w mojej ręce, zanim trysnęły z niego gorące strugi spermy. Pompowałem go do ostatniej kropli z na wpół przytomnym umysłem, ponieważ skurcze jego orgazmu wokół mnie wyswobodziły z więzów mój własny i kilka pchnięć później również doszedłem; wspaniale, mocno, oślepiająco doskonale.  
Opadłem na niego, wyczerpany, bez tchu i cholernie szczęśliwy. Trzymał mnie mocno w ramionach przez kilka sekund i wszystko, co mogłem zrobić, to mruczeć z przyjemności, mając nadzieję, że nie miażdżyłem go, ponieważ po prostu nie mogłem się ruszyć.  
Potem wzięliśmy długą, relaksującą kąpiel, a następnie powtórzyliśmy spektakl, a potem jeszcze raz, i tak przez resztę nocy. Nie mogłem wyobrazić sobie doskonalszego sposobu na rozpoczęcie nowego roku. 

  
I to jest to, co zaprowadziło mnie do obecnej sytuacji.  
Obudziłem się kilka minut temu, czując nagle zimno i samotność — po spędzeniu najpiękniejszej, najwspanialszej nocy mojego życia, znajduję moje łóżko puste i zimne. I teraz jestem tuż za drzwiami sypialni, piorunując ostrym wzrokiem ubranego jedynie w dżinsy Setha, stojącego w drzwiach mieszkania i pogrążonego w ożywionej rozmowie z jednym z tych swoich pieprzonych chłopaków.  
Zastanawiam się czy sobie tego wszystkiego nie wyobraziłem. Może to wszystko, co zdarzyło się wczoraj, wymyśliłem, a ostatni pieprzony rok był niczym więcej tylko gównianą, mydlaną telenowelą w moim umyśle!  
Nie-kurwa-wiarygodne!  
Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze Seth jest pieprzonym draniem! On, mój anioł, mój piękny chłopiec zwabił mnie do łóżka, tylko po to, by wyrzucić mnie następnego ranka jak jakąś zużyta chusteczkę.  
Co, do cholery!  
Jeszcze raz piorunuję wzrokiem jego śmiejącą się postać, a potem obserwuję, jak jego chudy chłopak wyciąga rękę i pieści nagi brzuch Setha. Odwracam się na pięcie, otwierając zamknięte drzwi sypialni. Ubieram się w jednej chwili; zakładam jakieś dżinsy, koszulkę, tenisówki, grubą kurtkę i wychodzę, odpychając ich obu z drogi. Muszę, kurwa, stąd wyjść.  
Słyszę, jak woła za mną i gorzko się śmieję. Co? Chciał bym czekał cierpliwie w sypialni do czasu aż skończy ze swoim chłopakiem, a potem wróci znów do mnie na kolejną rundkę? Pieprzony drań! Dochodzę do swojego motocykla, jest zimno jak cholera i aż krzywię się na myśl na pewną hipotermię, którą złapię po jeździe na nim, ale naprawdę mam to w dupie. Wszystko, czego chcę, to odjechać stąd w cholerę.  
Nagle, duży ciężar zderza się z moimi plecami, sprawiając, że potykam się i w efekcie uderzam twarzą o twardy, zamarznięty chodnik.  
Co, do cholery?!  
Przez chwilę kręci mi się w głowie. Próbując złapać powietrze do płuc, potrząsam głową i czuję, jak ciężar znika z moich pleców, a drżące ręce odwracają mnie.  
— Jake! Jake, dobrze się czujesz? Jake? — Mrugam kilka razy, zanim rozpoznaję piękną twarz Setha wiszącą nade mną z zaniepokojonym, prawie szaleńczym wyrazem. — Jake, proszę, odezwij się do mnie — błagał.  
— Czego ty do cholery chcesz? Usiłujesz mnie zabić?! — Więc nie tylko mnie upokorzył, ale potrzebuje tak bardzo, bym tam był, obserwował te rażące sceny i myśli, że powaleniem mnie na ziemię, sprawi że wrócę?  
— Dlaczego wyszedłeś? — wyszeptał i przeklinam swoje zaciskające się serce w obliczu jego smutnej, błagalnej twarzy.  
— Nie chciałem wam przerywać, w porządku? — odpowiadam surowo. — Chciałem ci dać nieco prywatności z twoim pieprzonym, poniedziałkowym chłopakiem, dobra? Zgaduję, że byłem... jakim? Sobotnim? A może tylko świątecznym, nie wiem! Czy muszę zrobić rezerwację na przyszły rok? — Grymas bólu przenika jego twarz i raz jeszcze przeklinam samego siebie za łatwość z jaką się wzruszam. Zauważam też, że drży, pomimo zaciśniętej szczęki i patrzę na niego po raz pierwszy odkąd wyszedłem z mieszkania. Wciągam głośno powietrze wstrząśnięty, widząc go półnagiego. — Co ty sobie, do cholery, myślałeś, wychodząc tak na ulicę?!? — pytam ze zgrozą, wstając z ziemi i oferując mu swoją kurtkę.  
— Naprawdę tak o mnie myślisz? — pyta, szczerze zraniony i muszę odwrócić wzrok. Oddycha ciężko i głośno, i odwraca się, wyprzedzając mnie, wciąż nie ubrany. Coś w mojej piersi zaciska się, gdy widzę go takiego bezbronnego, odchodzącego ode mnie w tę mroźną, styczniową pogodę. Biegnę do niego i zatrzymuję, chwytając za ramię. Odwracam do siebie i widzę jego zapłakaną twarz. Mam ochotę kopnąć się na ten widok. W jednej chwili otulam go swoją kurtką i trzymam, mocno przytulając do siebie. Coś w moim umyśle i mojej piersi mówi mi, że on naprawdę nie jest taki. Nie, gdy widzę wyraźnie ból, jaki sprawiłem mu swoimi ostrymi słowami.  
— Nie, nie myślę tak — szepnąłem. — Nigdy nie mógłbym pomyśleć czegoś takiego o tobie. Byłem po prostu tak cholernie zły i zaskoczony, kiedy mnie zatrzymałeś, i cholernie zazdrosny, kiedy zobaczyłem cię z twoim chłopakiem...  
— On nie jest moim chłopakiem — odpowiedział szybko. — Jest tylko przyjacielem, a właściwie sąsiadem i mamy razem zajęcia. Przyszedł zapytać mnie o projekt, który razem robimy na zajęcia. Przysięgam.  
Błaga mnie i to naprawdę łamie mi serce. Pieprzona impulsywność Blacków.   
Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłem — jest mniejszy ode mnie, ale bardzo dobrze umięśniony, co pamiętam z ostatniej nocy — ale podniosłem go z ziemi, a on otoczył mnie nogami w talii i wniosłem go z powrotem do budynku i do mojego mieszkania. Cieszę się, że nadal jestem silniejszy od niego, lubię uczucie opiekuńczości, które wzbudza we mnie.  
Wzdycha w moją szyję, kiedy opadam na kanapę, ale nie uwalniam go z moich objęć, tylko przytulam jeszcze mocniej. Nigdy więcej nie chcę się tak czuć. To z pewnością nie było zabawne. Poczułem się upokorzony, wykorzystany, zraniony i zazdrosny. To wszystko było takie silne.  
— Myślę, że byłem zadurzony w tobie odkąd byłem jedenasto albo dwunastolatkiem, od czasu, gdy pierwszy raz cię ujrzałem — przyznaje się z uśmiechem przy mojej szyi. — Chciałem być taki jak ty, być zawsze przy tobie, ale myślę, że nie wiedziałem o swoim uczuciu do ciebie, póki nie wyjechałeś. Byłem taki smutny — szepnął. — A potem zapomniałeś o swojej obietnicy. Zapomniałeś o mnie i byłem taki zraniony i zły na ciebie za zostawienie mnie w ten sposób. Tak... łatwo.  
— Naprawdę mi przykro, Seth — wyszeptałem.  
— Wiem. Dlatego obiecałem sobie być kompletnie inny, kiedy przyjechałem mieszkać z tobą. Myślałem, że jestem znów twój, ale nie byłem.  
— Byłeś wszystkim, czego zawsze chciałem. Mieć ciebie blisko każdego dnia było cholerną torturą! Nienawidziłem się za bycie takim słabym i głupim, i zostawiłem cię tak łatwo, ale po prostu nic na to nie mogłem poradzić. Jesteś jak najpiękniejszy, słodki szczeniak. — On chichocze i warczę figlarnie. — Po prostu podobałeś mi się coraz bardziej.  
— Ale przecież chciałeś być moim przyjacielem i chciałem mieć przynajmniej to, ale nie byłem zadowolony. Umawiałem się tylko po to, by zobaczyć jak zareagujesz. Tylko po to, aby pokazać ci, że nie byłem już chłopcem i byłem w stanie kochać i być kochanym, ale ty po prostu znikałeś, Bóg wie gdzie, i zostawiałeś mnie samego. — Czuję jak krzywi się w moje ramię i uśmiecham się łagodnie do niego. Cóż, jeśli to jest dzień spowiedzi...  
— Chodziłem do mieszkania mojej przyjaciółki Rosalie. Wolałem przespać się na jej kanapie niż patrzeć albo słyszeć cię z twoimi chłopakami. Po prostu nie mógłbym tego znieść — wyjaśniam, sprawiając, że patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi oczami całymi rozświetlonymi i iskrzącymi się.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Naprawdę.  
Śmieje się ponownie i znów kładzie głowę na moim ramieniu, tym razem czule i czuję, jak się relaksuje w moich ramionach.  
— Ostatnia noc była dla mnie idealna — wyszeptał. — Była wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem i nawet więcej. — Całuje mnie delikatnie w szyję i zamykam oczy na to dotknięcie.  
— Dla mnie także — szepnąłem. — Więc cały ten czas po prostu ze mnie szydziłeś? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! — powiedziałem zszokowany, ale tylko go rozśmieszyłem. — Jesteś złym, małym wilkiem w owczej skórze — dodałem gorzko, rozśmieszając go nawet mocniej.  
— Już nie jestem chłopcem, Jake. Czas byś to dostrzegł!  
— Cóż — skomentowałem, wstając z nim ciągle owiniętym wokół mojego ciała. — Na pewno zauważyłem coś ostatniej nocy, ale jestem pewien, że możesz mi pokazać jeszcze raz, prawda? — Mówię to w drodze do mojej sypialni, owinięty w Setha śmiejącego się głośnym, radosnym śmiechem.  
— Perwersyjny staruch!  
  


~ KONIEC ~


End file.
